Amitié cachée
by Scampynette
Summary: Différentes scènes au fil des tomes d'Harry Potter entre Drago & Hermione, lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient seuls. Pas de slash, dramione sur le thème de l'amitié !
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous !

Pour préciser un peu plus le résumé que vous avez pu lire, je vais publier une dramione basée sur l'amitié caché entre Drago et Hermione. Dans chaque épisode contiendra une partie qui sera directement sorti des livres. Je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est très clair, mais elle sera indiquée en italique et la suite sera évidemment sortie de mon imagination ! Bonne lecture !

_« - Oui, mais dans la réserve.  
>Elle leur souhaita de passer de bonnes vacances et sortit de la Grande Salle en tirant sa valise. <em>Elle se mit dans une file pour attendre une calèche. Elle était un peu intimidée, car seule. A part Harry et Ron, Hermione n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Cela ne lui pesait pas car elle aimait se retrouver seule pour lire ou mieux travailler. Cependant, elle avait devant elle sept heures de train seule… Ca allait être d'un ennui profond, malgré les livres qu'elle avait pris. Elle partagea sa calèche avec trois septièmes années qui parlaient avec animations de leurs examens. Hermione se ratatina encore plus. Elle se levait déjà tôt pour réviser ceux de première année, alors dans six ans… Elle finit par monter dans le train mais n'arrivait pas à pousser sa valise. Une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre du train lui proposa de l'aide qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Le personne paraissait frêle et de petite taille mais parvient à la soulever facilement, mais disparut avant que la jeune fille puisse le remercier. Elle fronça les sourcils, ne pouvant s'empêcher de trouver une explication à ce comportement. Elle traîna bien après que le train fut parti, le temps de trouver l'unique compartiment libre. Elle ne fût seule que quelques instants. Un jeune homme blond ouvrit la porte… Elle le reconnut et un frisson la parcourut.

-Je peux m'asseoir ici, Hermione ? demanda Drago Malefoy.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, choquée qu'il n'y ait aucune agressivité dans sa voix et qu'il l'ait appelé par son prénom.

-Oui, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle était contre la fenêtre, il s'assit sur la banquette en face et près de la porte. Elle ne savait que dire. Durant les quatre mois qui venaient de précédés, il l'avait ignoré, insulté et brimé. Bref, se comportant comme un vrai Serpentard. Mais là, tout seul, il semblait faible et… beau. Elle rougit d'avoir pensé cela, mais c'était pourtant vrai.

-Où sont tes amis ? se risqua-t-elle à demandé.

-Ils restent à Poudlard, dit-il en la regardant. Tu retournes chez tes parents toi ?

Voilà maintenant qu'elle tenait un échange pendant plus de quelques minutes sans insultes. Même si le ton de Drago restait un peu froid, elle sentait qu'il était un peu différent. Elle restait méfiante pour le moment, ne comprenant pas trop son comportement.

-Oui, ils sont moldus.

Elle testa sa réaction. A son grand étonnement, il haussa les épaules.

-Et toi ? reprit-elle.

-Je vais chez ma tante puis quelques jours chez mes parents, souffla-t-il.

-Ah très bien.

-Non, pas « très bien », répondit-il d'un ton sec.

-J'imagine que tu aurais voulus plus voir tes parents…

-Oui, ma tante Bellatrix est très différente de ma mère qui est très gentille et douce avec moi. Chez ma tante, je vais…

Il s'interrompit et baissa la tête.

-Oui ? l'encouragea Hermione

-Devoir… faire mes preuves, montré que je suis un vrai Serpentard Malefoy.

-Pas très dur non ? Tu sais te montré hautain et méprisant ! fit elle remarquée.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil qu'elle attendait méchant, mais qui ne comptait que de la peur.

-Tu ne comprends pas…

-Explique-moi alors, dit-elle doucement en se rapprochant un peu de lui. Excuse-moi, mais tu ne t'es pas montré très gentil avec nous jusqu'ici. Pourquoi essayes-tu de me montrer le contraire alors que je suis seule ?

-Justement ! Si Goyle ou Flint me voit parler avec des Gryffondors gentiment, ils le diraient à leurs parents qui en parleront aux miens… et là, je suis mort !

-Comment sont-ils et comment veulent-ils que tu sois ?

-Ma mère est gentille, elle se contente d'approuver mon père mais me protège. Mon père me dit comment me comporter partout. Et je suis obligé d'obéir, sinon ce sont les coups…, il baissa la voix.

Hermione mit ses mains devant sa bouche.

-Comment… comment tu t'es fait ton propre avis ? Je veux dire, j'ai lu un livre dans lequel ont disait qu'un enfant qui voyait et entendait les mêmes choses avant ses 6 ans, les reproduisaient à coup sur, murmura-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, parfois j'aimerais tout simplement être comme, c'est trop dur…

-Ne dis pas ça ! Viendra un temps où tu pourras être libre de tes mouvements…

-J'en doute. Ma famille est liée à des choses bizarres, des affaires louches. Tous le monde trouve normal que je suive leur exemple.

Ils étaient maintenant face à face. Hermione n'appréhendait plus du tout.

-Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

-Potter et Weasley m'énerve un peu. Mais toi, je suis obligé de me comporter comme ça juste parce que tu es amie avec eux … Je tenais à te connaître un peu…

-Hum…

Il y eut un silence dans lequel chacun digéré les paroles prononcer. Hermione avait maintenant un peu de peine pour lui ainsi que du scepticisme. Elle décida de le croire et ils parlèrent de chose et d'autre le reste du voyage. Avant de sortir, elle interrompit un moment gênant.

-J'imagine que ta tante est là… Descends en premier alors !

Il lui sourit et sera sa main, dans un premier geste d'amitié. Hermione avait toujours réagi plus vite que la normale, il était content qu'elle lui ait proposé cela.

-Passe de bonnes vacances, Granger ! dit-il en souriant.

-Essayes toi aussi, Malefoy !

Il agita la main avant de sortir, et de se fixer son masque habituel hautain. Elle soupira et alla rejoindre ses parents, se promettant de ne pas en parlé aux deux autres garçons.

[…]

« - regarde ! Pré-au-lard bientôt ! s'exclama Drago.

-Déjà ?! Je n'ai pas vu la journée passée…

-Je sais, à mes côtés tout devient palpitant, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle le bouscula en souriant malgré tout.

-Surtout les bonbons qu'on a mangé qui étaient intéressant ! rétorqua-t-elle.

-Je raffole de Paticitrouille.

-J'ai remarqué, oui !

Comme le train commençait à s'arrêter doucement, elle le regarda, soudain timide.

-Drago ?

-Oui ?

-On est amis maintenant ?

-Oui… Mais que quand on est tous les deux, d'accord ? Tu sais, je ne peux pas… s'il te plaît, comprend moi. On trouvera des moyens hein ? Faisons une promesse !

Il avait l'air sérieux et Hermione plongea son regard dans le sien, l'écoutant

-Comme ?

-De ne jamais s'oublier !

Ils lièrent leurs doigts avant se serrer dans les bras.

-Je suis quand même content de savoir que tu es comme ça…

-Et moi, je suis contente d'avoir une amie !

Il s se séparèrent et prirent chacun de leurs côtés une calèche différente.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2. (2è année)

« - Sang-de-Bourbe Malefoy ?!

Hermione venait de quitter Harry et Ron, pretextant une recherche à la bibliothèque. En chemin, elle attrapa Drago qui allait rentrer dans les toilettes. Il baissa les yeux fasse à la colère de son amie.

-Hermione, je …, commença-t-il.

-Non, ne parle pas ! Après tout, je ne suis qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe non ?! Tu dois avoir du mal à m'appeler par mon prénom maintenant !

-Arrête, tu sais…

-Non, je ne sais pas ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Qu'on ne soit plus amis ?

Il la serra contre elle, dans un geste désespéré pour qu'elle arrête.

-Vas-tu te taire ? Avant-hier, je ne savais pas la signification de ce mot. C'est une sorte de mode chez nous… Pardonne moi !

-Je ne peux pas tout le temps te pardonner, murmura-t-elle. C'est suffisamment compliqué comme cela !

-Je te comprend, il baissa la tête d'un air triste mais Hermione ne céda pas.

-Il faut mieux qu'on arrête de se parler.

Elle essaya de rester franche, malgré la peine que cela lui coutait.

-Hermione, je…

-Au revoir.

Elle s'éloigna, essuyant furtivement ses larmes »

[...]

« - _Hermione resta plusieurs semaines à l'infirmerie. Les curieux se précipitaient à l'infirmerie en espérant voir quelque chose, mais Madame Pomfresh avait entouré de rideaux le lit d'Hermione pour lui épargner la honte d'être vue avec un visage couvert de poils. _C'était triplement compliqué pour Drago de prendre de ses nouvelles. Il avait juste apprit qu'elle était à l'infirmerie, et comme beaucoup d'élèves, il pensait qu'elle avait subi une agression. Surprenant une discussion entre Potter et Weasley, il avait comprit qu'elle n'avait rien de grave mais tenait à le vérifier. Seulement, il était rarement seul et quand il l'était, Drago ne pouvait pas se permettre de venir en pleine journée la voir au risque de devoir affronter l'infirmière qui s'étonnerait qu'un Serpentard vienne voir la jeune fille. Un soir, il sortit plus tôt de la Grande Salle prétextant un hibou à écrire à ses parents. Il marcha d'un pas rapide, comme à son habitude, regardant les personnes d'un air froid et impassible. Il était bientôt 8h, il calcula rapidement qu'il avait une petite demi heure avant que Crabe et Goyle finissent de manger. Il soupira tout doucement, ces deux là étaient parfaits comme compagnons car ils faisaient tout ce que Drago leur demandait mais justement, ils faisaient un peu trop de chose. Leurs réflexions étaient plutôt limitées. Il secoua la tête, chassant ses idées et se rapprocha de l'infirmerie. La porte était ouverte mais il n'entra pas tout de suite, il attendit d'être sur que Mme Pomfresh ne sortirait plus de son bureau qui se trouvait au bout de l'infirmerie. Doucement, il rentra, essayant de ne pas faire trop de bruit avec ses pas sur le sol. Il ne savait pas où se trouvait le lit d'Hermione, mais à droite des rideaux fermer attirèrent son attention. Il s'approcha doucement, ne sachant comment faire pour ne pas qu'elle ait peur. Il décida de toussoter un peu, mais aucune réaction ne se fit entendre de l'autre côté. Il chuchota son prénom, mais peut être trop bas – il s'était à peine entendu le dire – car encore une fois, le silence resta. Un peu énervé, il décida d'y aller plus brusquement et ouvrit les rideaux. Il découvrit une Hermione assise sur son lit, le visage baisser vers un livre qu'elle releva brusquement, un cri sortant de ses lèvres. Il se précipita vers elle pour mettre une main sur sa bouche.

- Ne crie pas ! Ce n'est que moi, dit-il d'une voix basse.

Elle hocha la tête et une fois sur qu'elle ne crierait plus, il retira sa main. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la bouche légèrement ouverte et les sourcils froncés en observant son visage. Sans dire un mot, il désigna ses joues et ses yeux. Hermione se renfrogna, ferma son livre et croisa les bras.

- Je suis au courant vois tu ! Inutile de te moquer !

Drago sourit, malgré ce qui lui arriver la jeune fille gardait son mauvais caractère. Elle interpréta mal son sourire et s'énerva un peu plus.

- Si tu es venu pour te moquer, ce n'est pas la peine tu peux repartir !

- Hermione, tu as des moustaches de chats !

Comme à son habitude et malgré qu'il trouve la situation très amusante, Drago exprimait son amusement de façon très modéré. Il vague sourire traînait sur ses lèvres et son ton était quelque peu enjoué. Cependant, ça suffisait pour vexer Hermione qui savait qu'il trouvait la situation drôle.

- Je veux dire… Pourquoi ressembles-tu à un chat ?

Drago la regarda en mettant ses mains dans sa robe de sorcier. A la tête que fit Hermione, il comprit bien qu'elle hésitait à lui révéler quelque chose. Il haussa les épaules et dit d'une voix égale :

- Oublie ça.

- Drago… C'est compliqué, je…, elle hésita un moment. Je ne peux pas vraiment te dire. Une potion a mal tourné. Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

Elle lui fit un sourire et eut l'air content de le voir. Elle replia ses jambes et tapota le lit pour lui désigner de s'asseoir. Il s'assit avec beaucoup de réserve et loin d'elle. Ils avaient beau être amis, Drago ne se comportait pas comme Harry ou Ron se comporter avec elle. Mais cela lui suffisait, elle avait besoin de l'amitié de Drago, n'importe comment qu'elle soit.

- Je me suis dit que ça serait… bien de prendre de tes nouvelles. A l'école, on parle que tu t'es faites agressée.

- Ah bon ? Non, non…, elle secoua la tête. Mais c'est peut être aussi bien qu'ils pensent cela, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un me voit avec ça.

Elle désigna son visage. Elle remarqua que Drago ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu et elle s'enfonça dans ses oreillers.

- Au moins, tu rigoles moins que Ron…

- Weasley, grogna Drago en arrêtant tout de suite de sourire.

Hermione l'observa en fronçant les sourcils légèrement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- A moi rien, mais à toi apparemment quelque chose ! Il s'est moqué de toi !

Il avait parlé sans vraiment réfléchir, mais ses paroles firent plaisir à Hermione. Bien qu'elle soit moins souvent avec lui, les moments où ils se retrouvaient n'étaient jamais comme ceux passés avec les deux autres garçons. Ils ne parlaient pas des mêmes choses et ne se disputaient pas pareil.

- En même temps, ma tête doit être un peu comique non ? dit-elle d'une petite voix. Pourtant, je n'ai presque plus de fourrure et mes yeux redeviennent marrons mais ces moustaches sont toujours là…

- Au moins maintenant tu sais ce que ça fait d'être un chat !

- Parce que tu as déjà voulu savoir ce que ça faisait d'être un chat toi ? Elle le regarda sceptique.

Leur discussion continua pendant quelques temps avant qu'un bruit ne les fasse sursauter. Ils avaient oublié de baisser la parole et l'infirmière avait pu les entendre. Se taisant, ils attendirent quelques secondes avant que Drago se lève.

- Je devrais y aller, Crabe et Goyle vont se demander où je suis passé et je ne suis pas censé être venu ici…

Hermione hocha la tête, lui assurant qu'elle comprenait.

- Merci d'être venu, chuchota-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules et sortit la tête du rideau pour vérifier que la voie était libre.

- A plus tard Granger ! Plus de moustaches de chat la prochaine fois hein ?

- Tu verras bien, Malefoy !

Il lui fit un dernier sourire, celui qu'elle gardait en mémoire lorsqu'elle trouvait le temps long à ne pas pouvoir voir son meilleur ami et partit. »


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3.

« - _Je vais voir le chauffeur, je reviens, annonça Hermione. _Le train venait de s'immobiliser et leurs compartiments étaient proches de la tête du train. A l'aller, il y'avait de encore les lumières mais lors qu'elle voulu repartir vers sa place, le noir complet se fit, accompagné d'un froid glacial. Elle prit peur ne sachant plus où aller, car elle ne voyait même pas ses mains. Une porte s'ouvrit et se ferma et des pas approchèrent. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur, espérant que ce ne soit pas quelqu'un élève et rien d'autres. Elle leva la tête, un mouvement de tissu se plissant se faisant entendre. Elle devina que quelqu'un s'accroupissait.

-Hermione, c'est toi ?

De soulagement, elle se jeta dans les bras de la personne à la voix bien connu avec tant de force qu'elle perdit l'équilibre.

-Hé… Je suis là, tout va bien ! Je t'ais pas vu revenir, je suis allé voir, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as bien fait, Drago. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, ce noir et ce froid…

-Où est passé la courageuse Hermione ?

Hermione devina qu'il souriait au ton de sa voix mais ne répondit rien. Elle avait prit peur vite, un peu trop même à son gout.

-Je te raccompagne à ta cabine, j'ai trouvé une bougie dans mon compartiment.

Il produisit une étincelle avec sa baguette et alluma la bougie.

-Cache là, ou met là très bat, on va reconnaître nos visages sinon, chuchota Hermione en se relevant.

Elle dit cela d'un ton neutre, par habitude de toujours se cacher.

-Tu es super Hermione.

Il l'embrassa sur le front pour la remercier et elle l'enlaça une dernière fois un peu avant son compartiment avec d'entrer. »

[…]

« _- Très bien ! dit soudain Hermione._

_Elle se leva, rangea son livre et mit son sac sur l'épaule en manquant de faire tomber Ron de sa chaise._

- _Très bien, répéta-t-elle. Je laisse tomber, je m'en vais !_

_A la grande stupéfaction de toute la classe, Hermione s'avança vers la trappe à grandes enjambées, l'ouvrant d'un coup de pied et descendit l'échelle._ Trop c'était trop. Une énième dispute avec Malefoy, un cours de sortilège raté et cette vieille folle de Trelawney… Elle marcha dans les couloirs avant de se rendre compte que le service pour manger n'était pas encore fini. Elle espérait trouver Drago dans la Grande Salle pour qu'ils puissent parler. Il la vit et elle l'entendit prétexer retourner dans leur salle commune avant de sortir. Elle le suivit d'un peu plus loin, attendant qu'il s'arrête, ce qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir faire.

-Drago !

-Quoi ?! Tu vas me frapper encore ?

-Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Il prenait ce ton froid et ignorant qu'elle détestait.

-Je devrais peut être me jeter à tes pieds, c'est ça ?

Il grogna et se détourna, regardant le plafond. Elle s'approcha.

-Drago, j'en ai marre de tout ça. Depuis deux ans on se dispute réellement alors j'ai peur que…

Elle baissa la voix sentant les larmes montées. C'était plus que son ami, c'était son meilleur ami. Elle ne l'entendit pas approcher.

-Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on s'est faîtes en première année ?

Elle leva la tête et hocha doucement le visage.

-De ne jamais s'oublier… Au moins c'est chose faîte !

-Impossible, tu m'énerves trop !

-Tout le monde n'est pas parfait, Miss-Je-Sais-Tout

Il rit, la dispute passa. Il la prit dans ses bras rapidement mais quand Hermione effleura son visage, il grimaça.

-Je t'ai fait mal, tout à l'heure hein ?

-Disons que… Tu ne t'es pas retenue !

-Désolée…, dit Hermione d'une petite voix, tout en se rappelant que sur le moment, il avait vraiment mérité son coup.

-Désolé de t'éviter. Tu me manques, je n'ai personnes d'autres à qui parler…

Hermione lui sourit, indiquant qu'il était excusé.

-Paix ?

-Paix !

S'avançant dans le couloir, Drago lui raconta une anecdote qui s'était passé le matin même et c'est en rigolant qu'ils passèrent ensemble la fin du déjeuner. »

ⱷ

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici mes trois chapitres. Je ne capte pas encore tout bien sur comment marche le site mais je fais de mon mieux pour publier correctement et régulièrement. Désolée d'ailleurs si ce n'est pas très long… Ah et le deuxième texte est pas euh réaliste parce que Hermione frappe Drago après qu'elle décide de partir du cours de divination mais bon ! Enfin peut être pas mais bon d'ailleurs, vous trouvez p'être ça inadmissible je ne sais pas ! Et sinon, j'ai rajouté un petit texte avant le chapitre 2 que j'avais … zappé ? Pardonnez-moi. Du coup je le mets maintenant pour ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, vous pouvez retourner voir si ça vous chantes bisous !


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – 4ème année.

Elle était à la fois contente et énervée. Ces deux là étaient trop bêtes d'avoir gâché autant de temps pour une querelle futile. Elle vit un groupe d'élèves sortirent du stade mais n'y prêta pas d'attention. Elle-même voulait s'en éloigner avant que toute la cohue ne sorte. Elle marcha le long de la forêt à pas lent, réfléchissant à comment rédiger son devoir d' Arithmancie quand une voix qu'elle connaissait bien la tira de ses pensées.

-« Bonjour Miss-Je-Sais-Tout ! »

Elle se retourna les mains sur les hanches mais le sourire de Drago la dissuada de s'énerver.

-« Bonjour monsieur le crâneur ! Que fais-tu ici ? » Elle parla d'un ton plus doux.

Il se mit du côté de la forêt et ils commencèrent à marcher doucement vers le château.

-« Je t'ai vu partir, je me suis dit que je pouvais venir, j'en avais un peu marre d'entendre parler de Potter. »

Hermione ne releva pas, c'était habituel : qu'elle soit avec Harry ou avec Drago, les garçons ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de critiquer l'autre.

-« Il s'en est très bien tiré » fit-elle remarquer.

Drago lâcha un « c'est vrai » entre ses dents qui sembla lui couter énormément. Hermione sourit et lui prit familièrement le bras. Elle changea de sujet, sachant par expérience que celle là ne menait à rien.

-« Alors, tu as trouvé une cavalière ? »

-« A vrai dire… oui. »

Hermione, surprise, s'arrêta en le regardant, mais une expression ravie vient prendre place sur son visage.

-« Vraiment ?! »

-« Oui mais je n'ose pas l'inviter… » Il baissa la voix.

-« Pourquoi cela ?» Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment.

-« Elle n'est pas Serpentard. »

Il y eut un silence avant qu'Hermione explose de rire.

-« Alors ça ! Je ne m'y attendais pas. Ca ne te suffisait pas d'avoir une amitié cachée avec moi ? » Elle dit cela sur la ton de la rigolade.

Elle le questionna, sans jamais lui demander qui c'était mais récoltant quelques informations sur la jeune fille.

-« Enfin bref… on ne peut pas y'aller ensemble… »Il semblait déçu.

-« Demande à Parkinson ?» suggéra-t-elle, mais elle ne récolta qu'une grimace.

-« Et toi ? »

-« Oh, tu sais… je ne compte pas vraiment y aller. » dit-elle rapidement, en rougissant un peu.

-« Ah bon ?! » c'était au tour de Drago d'être surpris. « Je pensais que c'était votre truc, à vous les filles »

-« Notre truc ? »

-« Ouais, de bien s'habiller, de passer des heuuures dans la salle de bain … »

Hermione rit, alors qu'il faisait de grand mouvement avec ses bras.

-« Pas mon truc à moi en tout cas. J'imagine que je m'entrainerais aux sortilèges, profitant du calme… »

-« J'y crois pas, c'est comme si tu me disais que tu travaillais le jour de Noël… » Il laissa en suspend, espérant être contredis mais aucune réponse ne vient. « J'y crois pas ! Hermione… » Soupira-t-il.

-« On a souvent beaucoup de chose à faire ! » se défendit-elle.

Il secoua la tête d'un air amusé puis montra le château qui se rapprochait.

-« On se voit plus tard ? »

Il déposa un baiser sur sa joue et partit d'un pas un peu plus rapide vers le château. Hermione rentra doucement, et s'occupa jusqu'au repas. Il y eut une fête dans leur salle commune mais elle ne resta pas tard. Elle tourna la page d'un énorme grimoire lorsque des éléments lui revinrent en mémoire. Drago lui avait décrit la fille d'une façon particulière, elle n'y avait pas prêté attention sur le moment… Sautant de son lit, elle prit un parchemin et une plume qui trainaient et écrivit rapidement un mot avant d'appeler une chouette pour qu'elle puisse l'apporter à la personne désirée puis retourna lire le sourire aux lèvres.

_Drago,_

_La fille qui n'est pas à Serpentard, aimant lire des livres inutiles et qui a l'air toujours débordée par pleins de choses qu'elle fait, c'est… moi, n'est ce pas ? _

_Sache que ça me ferait très plaisir de t'accompagner au bal, peut être arriverons nous à nous croiser quelques instants ?_

_Hermione. _

_( Je lis un livre très bien, mais j'imagine que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler… ?)_

[…]

_Hermione se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers la piste de danse, se perdant dans la foule._ Elle n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait Viktor mais s'en fichait. Elle voulait trouver Drago et le cherchait, les larmes aux yeux. La salle était plongée dans le noir, et elle se retrouva au centre de tous les danseurs quand il lui attrapa le bras, la regardant l'air inquiet. Elle lut sur ses lèvres plus qu'elle n'entendit à cause du bruit

-« Ca va ?! » lui cria-t-il.

Elle secoua la tête, la gorge nouée.

-« Pas ici, on pourrait nous voir » lui dit-elle dans l'oreille.

-« Attends moi dehors, sors à gauche de l'entrée »

Elle acquiesça et sortit la première, quelques minutes sans le savoir avant Harry et Ron. Près des serres et loin de tous les regards, elle se laissa tomber par terre et pleura. Une minute à peine plus tard, Drago s'accroupit face à elle et releva son visage.

-« Dis moi que c'est Potter et Weasley, j'aurais une bonne raison d'aller les frapper… »

Les sanglots d'Hermione redoublèrent et il soupira avant de s'assoir.

-« c'est Weasmoche hein… ? »

-« Il… Il est si fermé ! Je… Je ne le comprends… » Elle sanglota.

-« Il n'y a rien à comprendre, c'est un Weasley, il est bête » dit-il d'un ton fermé.

Il ne supportait que moyennement de la voir pleurer à cause de lui.

-« Arrête, tu ne connais pas sa famille ! »

-« Non, mais il te fait souffrir. »

Avec un soupire, elle tendit les bras pour qu'il l'enlace, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Malgré son ton froid, et son visage impassible, il tenait à être là pour la réconforter. Il avait bien une petite idée de pourquoi il agissait comme cela, mais essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

-« Désolée… »

-« De quoi ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton surpris.

-« En ce moment, à chaque fois que je te vois je fais une scène, on est loin des moments complices et joyeux d'avant… »

Il se recula et la regarda d'un air perplexe.

-« Tu es folle ? Je préfère ça à ne jamais t'avoir rencontré ! »

Elle rit un peu et essuya ses dernières larmes. Elle se blotti dans ses bras une dernière fois avant de déposer un baiser sur sa joue et de se relever. Elle se tourna dos à lui. «

-« Je n'ai pas trop Sali ma robe ? » s'enquit-elle.

-« Non. Tu es magnifique. »

ⱷ

Bonjour. Ou bonsoir, ou bonne nuit ?

Ceci est une phrase philosophique écrite après avoir 'philosopher' pendant 4h.

Trèves de plaisanteries pas drôle, il me semble qu'au moment de la première tache, ils ne sont pas forcément au courant du Bal mais… voilà ! :D Bonne lecture, j'accepte tout commentaire, en liquide ou en cash


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapitre 5- 5ème année._

_« - Il a dit qu'on lui avait signalé que tu commandais des Bombabouses ? Mais qui lui a signé ? »_

_« - Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. Peut-être Malefoy pour faire une blague. »_

_« - Malefoy ? dit Hermione d'un air sceptique. Oui… peut-être… »_

_Et elle resta plongée dans ses pensées. _Elle réfléchissait à ce qu'Harry avait raconté. En recomptant mentalement, elle s'aperçu qu'elle avait vu Drago ce jour là. Il ne lui avait pas parlé d'une quelconque bêtise faîte et Hermione n'avait rien vu de bizarre dans son comportement. A vrai dire, ils s'étaient vus ce jour ci pour travailler. Hermione lui avait donné rendez vous tôt pour l'aider. La salle commune était plongée dans un noir profond, et en regardant par dehors, elle ne vit rien d'autre que les premières lueurs de l'aube. L'hiver arrivait progressivement et le soleil se levait de plus en plus tard. Réajustant sa cape, elle sortit, s'excusant devant les protestations de la Grosse Dame qui venait d'être réveillée. Les couloirs étaient froids et silencieux. Elle avait impression que les bruits de ses pas étaient démultipliés dans ce silence. Elle rejoignit rapidement la salle de classe un peu isolée du reste du château qu'elle avait choisie pour étudier. On ne savait jamais, quelqu'un pouvait se promener si tôt dans le château et les voir. Elle était un peu en avance sur l'horaire prévu mais entra tout de même dans la salle. Elle se figea sur le palier.

« - Drago ?! dit-elle d'un ton surpris. »

Il se leva et sourit.

« -C'est bien moi. Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« -Tu es… en avance ! » elle rit en refermant la porte. « Excuse moi, mais d'habitude je suis toujours là la première… » Expliqua-t-elle en posant son sac par terre.

« -C'est vrai » admit-il en haussant les épaules.

Puis, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de la lâcher.

« -Merci de m'aider avec la Métamorphose ! Je suis un peu… »

« - Perdu ? » finit Hermione à sa place.

Elle s'assit à une table et sortit un manuel qu'elle posa dessus.

« - Que veux-tu réviser ? »

« -Hum… Le sortilège de Disparition ? A part dire Evanesco! Je ne sais pas du tout comment marche ce sortilège… »

« -Disons plutôt que tu n'as rien écouté ? »

« -Disons plutôt que Daphné Greengrass me parlait et que c'était nettement plus intéressant ! »

Hermione secoua la tête en souriant un peu. Bien que différent des autres garçons, il y avait certain aspect qui ne changer décidément jamais. Elle s'appliqua à lui réexpliquer la théorie du sortilège, et une fois qu'il l'eut bien assimilé, elle se leva pour faire apparaître des coussins qu'elle disposa dans le fond de la salle.

« -Viens par là ! Concentre toi bien sur un, et essaye de le faire disparaître »

Drago fronça les sourcils et se concentra fortement pour essayer de réussir. D'un ton sur de lui, il lança « Evanesco ! » mais rien ne changea dans la pièce. Il se retourna vers Hermione, s'apprêtant à lui faire une réflexion si elle rigolait, mais la jeune fille était sérieuse. Elle haussa les épaules et lui montra du bras les coussins et Drago recommença. Au bout de 10 essais il en eut marre et lança un « Evanesco ! » plus vif que les autres. Sa baguette fit jaillir des fleurs par centaines et les coussins décolèrent du sol pour aller toucher le plafond. Surpris, ils reculèrent des plusieurs pas et Drago agita sa baguette dans l'espoir d'arrêter toutes ces fleurs.

« -Et bien ça… c'est autre chose » murmura Hermione impressioné.

« -Dis, les coussins ont au moins bougé hein ? C'est un début ? »Dit Drago en faisant une moue pas convaincue.

« -Oui » dit elle pour lui faire plaisir avant de rire et de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

Drago comprit vite qu'il n'avait fait aucun progrès et se pencha pour attraper un coussin parmi les fleurs.

« - Tu te moques de moi Granger ? »Il prit un ton faussement menaçant avant d'abattre le coussin sur la tête de la Gryffondor.

« Pas du tout Malefoy ! » dit-elle en riant et reculant précipitamment.

Elle prit une arme à son tour et se précipita sur lui. Elle avait mal au bras à force de renvoyer des coussins mais s'amuser bien. A un moment, elle poussa un petit cri.

« - Aie aie, mes cheveux ! »

Arrêtant tout, Drago arrêta son attaque et se recula doucement, le visage un peu inquiet. Il posa son coussin.

« - Je ne t'ai pas fait mal ?! »

Sans s'en rendre compte, les deux avaient finis allongés sur les coussins et Hermione se redressa pour s'asseoir et relever ses cheveux en queue de cheval.

« -Non, c'est bon » elle lui sourit en secouant la tête et son regard se posa sur l'horloge. « Il est déjà 8h30 ! On a rien fait presque… »

« -Je plaide coupable… » Dit Drago d'une petite voix.

« -Tu n'as pas avancé en plus… »

« -Mais si ! » il se releva d'un bon et pointa ta baguette vers un coussin et dit tranquillement la formule. Le coussin disparu, et Hermione le regarda ébahi.

« - Mais… tu le maîtrises parfaitement ! »

Il haussa les épaules et regarda ailleurs.

« - Me dis pas que tu m'as fait venir pour rien Malefoy. » Elle prit un ton menaçant. « Pourquoi m'as-tu fais levée si tôt un dimanche matin ? »

« -Comme si c'était tôt pour toi ! »

Elle se radoucit un peu et sourit car il avait raison.

« -N'esquive pas la question, j'attends toujours. »

Il soupira un peu, cherchant un moyen de s'en sortir, mais le regard d'Hermione le déstabilisait un peu.

« -pour te voir d'accord ? »

Comme d'habitude, il avait parlé vite comme si il n'osait pas dévoiler ce qu'il pensait. Il vit Hermione sourire grandement.

« - Tu es excusé alors ! »

Elle l'invita à se rallonger et blottit l'un contre l'autre, ils discutèrent pendant 1h de sujets farfelus dont ils avaient le secret avant de devoir repartir vers leurs amis. Hermione réussit même à obtenir une dernière étreinte avant de le laisser partir. Même si ces moments se faisaient rare, ils étaient toujours tout aussi précieux.

ⱷ

Bonjour, bonne lecture, et bon appétit !

Parlons peu mais bien. Quel est votre personnage préféré dans Harry Potter ?


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione se tordit les mains nerveusement. Elle monta les dernières marches qui la menaient au 7ème étage. Elle inspecta une dernière fois sa tenue avant de rire à voix haute. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas, et même si elle avait voulu faire des efforts, le quotidien avait repris le dessus. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés, sa robe noire avait des plis et elle remarqua quelques tâches d'encre sur ses doigts. Elle avait rendez-vous avez Drago. Jamais ils ne s'étaient aussi peu parler. Chaque jour, la guerre imminente préoccupait Hermione et elle redoutait ce rendez-vous. Car, si elle ignorait de quelle manière il allait se passer, elle savait une chose : Drago préparait quelque chose, une chose mauvaise. Mais comment lui en parler. Pendant toutes ces années, aucune chose aussi grave que celle qu'elle redoutait n'avait entaché leur relation. Ils parlaient de tout etde rien, sachant que l'autre était là pour se confier. Avant de se poser plus de questions, elle repassa trois fois devant la porte en pensant fort à Drago qui devait déjà s'y trouver. Elle ouvrit les yeux et aperçut une porte. Elle l'ouvrit et cligna des yeux pensant s'être trompée d'endroit bien que ce ne soit pas possible. La pièce était plongée dans le noir avec, au centre, des bougies encerclant une table.

« - Tu comptes rester longtemps devant la porte ? » dit Drago d'une voix amusée.

«- Drago, c'est… » elle chercha le bon mot quelques instants.

«- Magique ? »Demanda-t-il rieur.

A force, il avait appris à deviner ses expressions moldus qui persistaient malgré le temps passé dans le monde magique. Elle sourit mais son visage n'exprimait que peu de joie. Il l'invita à s'asseoir, se disant que c'était probablement la dernière fois qu'ils se retrouvaient. Elle le regarda fixement et pendant un moment, il n'y eut que du silence. Puis chacun prononça le nom de l'autre en même temps. Ils échangèrent un sourire gêné. Drago n'était plus aussi à l'aise qu'au début.

« -Drago, » reprit Hermione. « Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais… »

« - Si tu me demandes de pas me mettre en danger, je pourrais rien te promettre au risque de te mentir… »

Hermione avait sa confirmation que quelque chose se tramait.

« - Harry se doute de quelque chose, soit prudent au moins. »

« - Potter ? »Il ricana. « Qu'a-t-il dit de si terrible à mon propos ? »

Elle joua avec ses couverts tout en réfléchissant à quoi dire.

« - Rien de bien important, tu sais »

« -Hermione ! »Il prononça son prénom d'une voix sèche en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle le regarda à son tour le visage fermé. Un seul mot suffirait pour qu'il comprenne tout, mais c'était certainement le mot le plus dur à prononcer.

« -Drago ! » répondit-elle en espérant détourner son attention.

Elle finit par se lever et marcha jusqu'à une fenêtre qui apparut après qu'elle y ait pensé. Elle se sentait oppressée, et sentait la tension entre eux dans toute la pièce. Lui resta assis à table, cherchant quoi dire.

« -Parfois, j'aimerais tellement revenir en première année.. », Drago soupira.

Il l'entendit répondre malgré qu'elle ait le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.

« - Vraiment ? Je n'ai pas souvent l'impression que c'est le cas ! »

Il soupira de nouveau et se tourna à moitié.

« - Si tu veux dire que je t'ai souvent ignoré, qu'on ne s'est pas souvent vu, j'avais l'impression qu'on s'était mis d'accord là-dessus il y'a longtemps… »

« - S'il n'y avait que ça ! » répondit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Ne voyant pas son visage, Drago était loin de s'imaginer que la jeune femme essayait de contrôler sa voix et ses tremblements, et de tout faire pour ne pas pleurer devant lui. Il finit par se lever mais resta derrière elle.

« - Dis-moi ce que tu me reproches ! » dit-il d'une voix un peu énervée. « Tu ne te rends pas compte que je… »

Hermione se retourna et lui coupa la parole avant de dire d'un ton féroce :

« -Mangemort ! »

Drago resta scotché sous la surprise. Il finit par baisser la tête.

« -J'avais raison… Harry aussi et toi tu… »

« -Ah, ne me parle pas de Potter ! »

Drago la regardait fixement et remarqua à peine les yeux brillants d'Hermione. Il était énervé, par une multitude de choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer pour le moment.

« -Ce n'est pas le moment d'être jaloux ! » Elle cracha ses derniers mots. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu aies pu faire une chose aussi irresponsable ! »

Elle avança dans la pièce avant de se retourner et de s'approcher de lui. Elle tendit un doigt accusateur vers lui. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et malgré lui, Drago recula d'un pas.

« - Tu es égoïste ! Encore une fois prince Drago suit les yeux fermés le chemin tracé par son père ! J'imagine que blesser ta mère, la rendre triste et inquiète ne te préoccupe pas le moins du monde ! Tu me dégoutes… »Elle baissa la voix. « Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Elle s'approcha de lui et tendit la main pour toucher sa joue. Quand elle essaya de parler sa voix se brisa et elle ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de reprendre.

« - Pourquoi tout est si compliqué... pourquoi tout a changé, pourquoi tu… »

Brusquement, Drago l'attira et la serra contre lui. Il inspira profondément.

« -Ce sont mes choix et tu ne pourras rien y changer car c'est trop tard Hermione… » Il soupira et chuchota « C'est trop tard. »

Il se recula et la regarda avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« - Regarde-toi. » Il sourit et aplatit un peu ses cheveux en riant doucement.

« -Je pourrais m'excuser à l'infini, rien n'y fera. »Son ton changea et il la força à le regarder.

«- Souviens-toi des meilleures choses. »

Elle le regarda quelques instants, hésitant entre la colère et la tristesse.

« - Et cache toi. Ça approche »

La dernière chose dont elle se souvient fut les yeux de son ami, remplis cette fois de peur.


End file.
